The World Wide Web (or “Web”) contains a vast amount of information. Web users rely upon the Web to research various topics and comparing the topic items using similar attributes. One way to find information on a computer network, such as the Web or the Internet, is through the use of a Web search engine.
A user typically begins a search for information by using a computer, handheld device, telephone, or other web enabled device to access a search engine on the Web. The user may speak or type into the device a search term related to the desired topic or information (e.g., “compact car,” “Barack Obama,” “Capital of Texas”). In response to the search term, the Web search engine may return to the device browser a list of web sites containing the search term. The user then reviews the websites one by one by clicking each link to examine the content of each Web result returned.
Due to Web search engine imprecision, results returned by a search engine may be related to the desired topic or information, or may be completely unrelated. The task of reviewing the returned Web content is time consuming and arduous. As Web content increases, it is increasingly more desirable to have innovative techniques and systems for efficiently comparing and reviewing Web search results.